<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wine by A_mine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381069">Wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_mine/pseuds/A_mine'>A_mine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_mine/pseuds/A_mine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>梅熊友情向</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梅斯罗斯跑到花园，准备喝带出来的葡萄酒。</p><p>从他眼前的枝干上荡下一个精灵。</p><p>“你好，堂兄”芬巩和他明快地打招呼。</p><p>这是一次芬国昐的家庭宴会，为庆祝长子的受孕日而举办，而宴会主角却挂在这里，实在无法理解。</p><p>“你父亲允许你出来？”</p><p>由于父辈的隔膜，梅斯罗斯与这位堂弟并不熟稔。费诺也是勉强为了芬威才答应前来，没待多久就以工作为由回去了，现在在场的主要是他的弟弟们。</p><p>“父亲在应酬客人，我趁机说头晕想要吹吹风，他就允许我出来了”芬巩干净利落地爬下树，对梅斯罗斯手里的酒囊表现出极大兴趣。</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>“是酒”梅斯罗斯扭开盖子，将它送到芬巩鼻下，对方认真地闻了闻，仔细看了看这紫红色的葡萄酒。</p><p>“像是母亲采摘的浆果，不过味道更淳一些，怎么做成的？”</p><p>“酿出来的。原始简单的方法，采集葡萄放入罐子，加入白糖密封保存，几十天以后开封筛去渣滓就可。像这么浓的，工序更复杂一些。”</p><p>“父亲不许我喝酒”芬巩说得有些失望，随即用探求的目光询问“我可以尝一口吗？”</p><p>“小孩子喝烈酒会吐的”梅斯罗斯一口否定，准备品尝。</p><p>毫无防备地，少年却突然将酒囊生抢过来，往嗓子里灌了几大口，梅斯罗斯又好笑又惊奇，说：“慢点，万一晕了怎么办？”</p><p>“怎么可能”芬巩从嘴里挤出来几个字，喝完后用袖子擦了擦嘴边不小心溢出的液体，发现自己行为不太得体后有些窘迫地将左手重新背到背后。虽然没有同龄人第一次尝试的呕吐和昏晕，但脸颊上还是泛起了一些红晕。</p><p>梅斯罗斯伸出手。</p><p>“干吗”</p><p>“……准备拿到什么时候？”</p><p>芬巩忙把酒囊递了回去，梅斯罗斯将它倒立过来使劲晃了晃，却见只余一滴酒珠滑落折射着银色的微光。</p><p>“好小子，酒量还不错”梅斯罗斯笑了笑，扭紧了盖子。</p><p>芬巩在柔软的草地上躺下，慢慢呼吸着潮湿的空气，开口说道：“堂兄，听说你在剑术比赛上经常拔得头筹。”</p><p>“对啊，我身上最珍贵的就是用剑的右手了”梅斯罗斯倚着树干半开玩笑地说道。</p><p>“待我长大后，恐怕就要易主了……”少年说出同样意气风发的话。</p><p>梅斯罗斯听闻这话，翻过身来，他想打趣这个半大少年，告诉他练剑的不易，告诉他烈日雨中的辛苦，告诉他打斗的伤痕。可是芬巩已经偷偷阖上双眼，在醉味的催化下进入梦神的缤纷花园了。他的鼻息很均匀，发出平稳的鼾声，脸上还晕着浅红。</p><p>“或许在做什么英雄的美梦吧”梅斯罗斯摇了摇头，最终什么也没说。</p><p>直到几个护卫找寻过来，为首的米歌洛丝①冲他微微行礼，示意格罗斯②去叫下小王子，在几次呼唤毫无作用后，格罗斯干脆将他直接背了起来，芬巩的身体软软地倒在了她的后背上。米歌洛丝神情复杂地看了他一眼，又匆匆行礼离去了。</p><p>梅斯罗斯将酒囊放在润如油膏的土地上，从腰间像变魔术似的重新拿出一个，对着渐渐黯淡的光芒品味了起来。</p><p>“那个小子似乎能是个不错的朋友呢……”</p><p>大门关闭，发出沉闷的响声。</p><p>“夜安，梅斯罗斯阁下”芬巩披着北方寒地镶着毛边的厚重斗篷，向迎邀前来的领主问好。</p><p>“夜安，吾王”红发统帅轻轻颔首，扫了一眼屋中的摆设。</p><p>虽然是希斯隆宫殿的办公厅，摆设却已经变得极其简单，没有窗户，正中一座堆满整齐文件的木桌，两把椅子，四周的墙壁挂满地图，其中参杂着印有芬国昐家族家徽的旗帜，最华丽的部分似乎就是那巨大的白色火炉，炽热的火焰驱散了北方逼人的寒冷，梅斯罗斯知道这也是它留在这的唯一原因。整间屋子充斥浓重的军事色彩，也应了芬巩果断的性格。</p><p>“请坐”芬巩示意那张空着的椅子。</p><p>梅斯罗斯踌躇一下，坐了上去。</p><p>“你知道，我在信里说过了，是决战的时机了，梅斯罗斯”芬巩努力使自己的声音显得铿锵有力，却仍挡不住语调中的疲惫。</p><p>“那么你准备怎么做呢”他们又变回挚友了。</p><p>至高王取下一副地图铺在桌面上，用小木棍滑动着指点“你看……”</p><p>他们从战前准备、战略布局、胜后处理一直谈到掩护撤退，然后不可避免地触及到失败的话题。</p><p>他们同时沉默了。</p><p>对方把一切封锁在铁门之内，所有的诡计谋略只在几个爱努心中酝酿，无人看过安格班全部军事实力，己方对于敌人却几近透明。从那些悲惨的黑暗精灵身上榨取的情报少的可怜，谈论失败就是谈论不可逆转的死局。</p><p>“我们不能失败”梅斯罗斯打破了沉寂。</p><p>“我知道”芬巩直视着他“但我们知道自己该做什么”</p><p>在芬巩的眼眸中，所有疲惫的雾气都消散了，露出被时光磨砺的更为锋利的星芒。</p><p>谈论又开始了，他们拟定了几种计划——包括最糟的情况，待到夜色逐渐褪去，太阳即将升空，芬巩说：“我会尽快召开军事会议讨论”，对于他，一天忙碌的公务又要开始了。</p><p>“那我要赶回希姆凛准备”</p><p>“慢着”芬巩唤住领主，从刚刚送来的葡萄酒中拿起一杯递给他。</p><p>“可以提神”芬巩仰起头，一饮而尽。</p><p>梅斯罗斯尝了一口，酒似乎封存了很久，味道浓香，口感极佳。</p><p>我们知道自己该做什么。</p><p>然后他将酒放了回去，告辞了。</p><p>太阳升起来了。</p><p>酒色慢慢沉淀下去，沉淀了时间，沉淀了世界去而不返的童年。</p><p>①原创人物，意为锐花</p><p>②原创人物，雪白的</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>